Toadstool
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Toadstool (PvZH). EU: €4.99 BR: R$10.00 PL: 20,66zł SG: $5.98 UK: £3.99 AU: $7.99 ID: Rp75,000 |flavor text = Toadstool just can't stand being idle. "I keep everything that I want to do on lists, and keep the lists where I can see them so that I'm always motivated!" she said. Whenever there's work to be done, she's always the first to hop to it. |unlocked china = Collect 10 Toadstool Puzzle Pieces}} Toadstool is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. She was released on June 23, 2015 for $4.99, and her price was reduced to $3.99 after the 2015 Food Fight event. However, her price was restored to $4.99 after Cold Snapdragon was released. She's tied to Lost City Part 2. Like Chomper, Toadstool can eat most types of zombies but will take 30 seconds to fully digest an enemy, during which Toadstool is vulnerable to attacks. When confronted with obstacles such as tombstones and surfboards, or an inedible enemy like the Pianist Zombie, Toadstool will use her tongue to attack, dealing 50 damage per shot per attack, which is quarter the damage of Chomper, but at 4x the speed, thus causing the damage per second to be the same. The main differences between the Chomper and the Toadstool are that Toadstool costs 50 more sun, but will produce 50 sun after fully digesting a zombie, and can extend her tongue forward 2.5 tiles to kill or damage enemies, while Chomper can only eat a zombie that is directly in front of him. In the Chinese version, she can also instantly eat edible zombies higher levelled than her, while Chomper can only eat zombies at an equal or lower level than him. Toadstools cannot consume the following zombies: *Gargantuar variants (including Gargantuar Prime, Jurassic Gargantuar and Flying Gargantuar) *Barrel Roller Zombie (with his barrel) *Pianist Zombie *Zombie Chicken and Ice Weasel (will attack them with her tongue but not eat them) *Zombie Bull *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Mecha-Football Zombie *Zombie King *Cavalry Zombie (horse) *Fisherman Zombie When a Witch Hazel is fed Plant Food, she will turn a zombie into a Toadstool. Origins Toadstool is based on ''Amanita muscaria'', also known as fly agaric. The name is a play on the word ''toad'', as Toadstool displays many toad-like attributes, such as her long, sticky tongue and a vocal sac and on ''toadstool'', which is another term for mushroom. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Toadstool grabs up to four random zombies in a 5x3 area, chews for a short amount of time and then produces 50 sun for each zombie she ate. If there are only inedible zombies in the area, Toadstool will instead attempt to attack them; if there are no targets available, Toadstool will do nothing (so players should not waste a Plant Food on a Toadstool if there are few or no zombies in its area). A glitch in the 7.0 update may cause the Toadstool to do nothing even if there are valid targets. Enlighten-mint effect When boosted by Enlighten-mint, Toadstool's chew time will be reduced to three seconds, and it will produce 100 sun per zombie eaten. Level upgrade Level upgrade Costumed After producing sun from zombies, she will release a gas cloud in front of her, which chills the first zombie that makes contact with it. Category:Slowing plants Strategies Toadstool can be considered an upgrade to Chomper in most cases; while she initially costs 50 more sun, her ability to generate sun from eating zombies means that Toadstool can quickly refund this investment. Her increased attacking range also assists her in combating inedible threats such as Robo-Cone Zombies, Mecha-Football Zombies, and Gargantuars by giving her extra time to damage them. However, Toadstool continues to suffer from Chomper's greatest weakness, namely the long digestion time during which she is rendered vulnerable to attacks, meaning that Chomper's problem of dealing with hordes of zombies is also an issue with Toadstool. Generally speaking, any plants that is capable of delaying zombies can greatly help Toadstool by defending her while she is digesting zombies. This includes: *Stunning plants such as Iceberg Lettuce and Kernel-pult. *Slowing plants such as Winter Melon and Sap-fling. *Defensive plants such as Wall-nut and Endurian. *Plants that can push enemies back such as Primal Peashooter and Chard Guard. Toadstool is particularly useful in Sun Bombs levels, as she is one of the few sun-producing plants allowed in these levels. While the dropped sun is generally enough for building defenses, the sun generated by Toadstool will give the player much more freedom in using instant plants or repairing defenses. Sun Bean can also be substituted in these levels, and when paired with Toadstool, they can give the player more than the expected amount of sun on these levels. Just like Chomper, using the Sun Bean on a high-health edible target instantly generates a large amount of sun. Toadstool can also be used to defeat Chicken Wrangler Zombies from Wild West and Weasel Hoarders from Frostbite Caves without them releasing their respective payloads, although it should be remembered that both worlds have inedible threats that can get past Toadstools - namely Zombie Bulls and Troglobites with their frozen blocks, though she will still attempt to use her tongue strikes. Toadstool can eat octopi without needing to chew, making them an ideal counter for the Octo Zombie. Additionally, she can also be used to counter Arcade Zombie, since she can destroy the arcade machine quickly. Be careful if the latter's jam is playing, however, if Toadstool does not destroy the arcade machine before 8-Bit Zombies are spawned, she can get easily overwhelmed if there are no other plants to support her. In the Chinese version, she is extremely useful against higher leveled zombies as she is the only plant in the game that instantly kills edible zombies no matter their level. It is still recommended to upgrade her so she can deal higher damage to inedible zombies, give more sun and gives her tongue an attacking range of 3 tiles. Gallery Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 TOADSTOOL - Epic Quest Premium Seeds (Ep.304)|By Trivia *She displays a functional vocal cord in her idle animation; this is illogical, as only male toads have vocal cords, while Toadstool is stated to be female in the Almanac. *In the 3.6 update, she could be used in Last Stand levels. *Despite being a toad, she is not able to be planted in the water in Big Wave Beach. *There is a glitch when she sticks out her tongue and consumes a zombie, and the player exits the level and returns to it. She will simply shake up and down, her mouth open, and she will stay that way until the level ends. If it was removed by a shovel or destroyed by a zombie, re-planting the plant will fix the glitch. **There is another similar glitch: if a Toadstool is about to eat a zombie, then the zombie is defeated, she will keep her tongue out unless Plant Food is used. *According to the credits, she is voiced by Aaron Schneider. *If Toadstool is created by a Witch Hazel in a Special Delivery level, she will not produce any sun, similar to Moonflower in Modern Day - Day 34 and Modern Day - Day 44. *The Toadstool was accidentally referred to using male pronouns in the Lost City Part 2 dev diary. See also *Chomper *Witch Hazel ru:Поганка Category:Premium plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants